


事不過三

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *TayNew





	事不過三

人可以忙碌到什麼程度，大概就是忘記吃飯、沒時間睡覺、少打幾通電話給你的愛人，或者在約會前因為倒在柔軟的床鋪上陷入昏迷而忘了赴約。

鄭明心想過林陽的戲開拍後，他可以少打幾通電話讓對方可以專注在工作上，少見幾次面讓他能在空閒時期多睡幾個小時，畢竟自己在拍戲時林陽能夠體諒，他也可以讓對方放手去做自己喜愛的工作。

但是這不包含林陽可以連續放他三次鴿子。

第一次是在一個下雨的午後，他們約好在拍戲前的空檔一起去看場電影，但是到了約定時間林陽卻遲遲沒有出現，打了電話也沒人接，鄭明心看著一片陰暗的天空想等一下自己那個冒失的男友大概就來了，但電影播放的時間都結束了林陽才匆匆的打了通電話說他睡過頭，接著又說要去現場沒時間碰面了，安撫幾句後就掛了電話。

鄭明心看著結束通話的畫面有些失落，但想著對方剛開始大概還沒適應劇組的狀態，可能累過頭了，於是他就獨自看了他們一起選的搞笑電影，最後一個人撐傘回家。

他明明聽說那部電影很好笑，但是他完全笑不出來。

第二次是一個假日早晨，林陽在前一天晚上傳了訊息告訴他，拍完這場戲後，直到明天晚上以前都沒有自己的戲份，所以他們可以難得的在早上去吃個早餐，隨意的到處逛逛，然後窩在一方的家裡度過一個悠閒的時光。

這次鄭明心直接到了林陽家要來接人，但是敲了門沒有反應，他蹲在門前等了半個小時才收到林陽傳來抱歉的訊息說拍攝時間延長了。

他發愣的看著林陽家的門，想著這也沒辦法畢竟是工作，於是他抓了抓頭髮，自己一個人買了林陽嚷嚷幾天說要吃的那家早餐回家，一個人窩在客廳無所事事的度過了一天。

那天他躺在沙發上突然覺得原來他家那麽大、那麽安靜。

第三次是週末晚上，他結束一整天的工作後看到林陽傳來訊息說可以一起吃晚餐，鄭明心推掉了其他同事朋友的邀約先回家洗了澡換上乾淨的衣服，正興奮的在網路上找有什麼好吃的餐廳時，接到了林陽的電話。

話筒那頭傳來喧鬧的說笑聲，林陽扯著嗓子說劇組的人拉著大家一起聚餐，他拒絕不了所以今天沒辦法見面了，接著他聽見那頭遠遠的有人在喊林陽的名字，本來那個應該和自己一起吃晚餐的人大聲的朝那邊應了一聲後，說著抱歉之後再打給你就切斷了電話。

鄭明心聽著通話結束的嘟嘟聲，失神的往後倒在沙發上，他隨手把手機丟在茶几上，一股委屈失望就這麼湧上心頭，他知道林陽不是故意的，但是他還是沒辦法不去想一些更糟糕的念頭，或許他在片場遇見更可愛的男孩女孩，又或者是他已經厭煩自己了。

他把臉埋在抱枕裡，出氣的大喊大叫，失望和委屈逐漸轉變成不甘心，有這麼可愛又帥氣的男朋友，林陽怎麼可能又怎麼可以去看別的人呢，鄭明心很快的就從低落的情緒走出來，他伸長手拿過手機重新坐了起來。

他這次要讓林陽主動到他面前，好好的為爽了這麼多次約的事道歉。

#

結束一場戲的林陽，有些疲憊的用手搧著風走向一旁的休息區，他跟其他工作人員簡單的閒聊後就倒在一張椅子上拿出手機，一打開螢幕就顯示了自家小男友傳來的訊息，他淺淺的勾起嘴角覺得疲憊好像逐漸散去，點進去了聊天畫面。

「什麼啊怎麼這麼可愛。」他一邊瀏覽著訊息，一邊喃喃自語著，鄭明心傳來了幾張帶著貓耳的自拍照，留下的訊息說是活動的裝扮，他看著可愛的戀人還裝可愛的在每句話後面接上一個喵字，更是掩飾不住自己愉悅的笑容。

滑到最後看到了一個語音訊息，林陽點了播放鍵後把手機移到耳邊，接著電話的話筒就傳來鄭明心懶洋洋的聲音，「Tay想你了喵。」

他突然感到耳邊一陣酥麻，像電到似的把手機拿離耳邊，不知為何心虛的東張西望一下後，他把臉埋進手掌發出了長長的嘆息。

「我也想你啊。」

#

林陽坐在劇組的車裡準備移動到外景拍攝的現場，他剛才已經閉上眼小憩了一下，想著保持著清醒待會可能會比較好進入狀況，於是他拿出了塞在口袋裡的手機想打發時間，果不其然的發現年下男友傳來的訊息，最近他們時間總對不上都只靠訊息聯絡，所以看到來至對方的消息，讓他心情瞬間開朗起來。

鄭明心最近好像熱衷傳照片給他，這次的訊息也夾帶著好幾張他的自拍照，林陽快速地看完對方的閒話家常得知他今天去游泳後，接著便看到了鄭明心在更衣室的照片。

林陽滑到第一張便小心翼翼地抬起眼確認沒人注意自己，接著他悄悄的把照片點了開來，他那可愛的年下男友只穿著一件非常短的四角泳褲，光裸的白皙上身和修長的雙腿另他不可自拔的多看了幾眼捨不得滑掉，還有從褲縫到肚臍的肚毛更是令他不由自主地吞了口口水，他在心中默默的想著希望今天泳池沒人看到他後，往下滑到第二張照片。

看到照片的林陽小聲的咒罵後，突然覺得臉一陣滾燙，他抬起手摀住自己的半張臉仔細地盯著手機螢幕，螢幕裡的鄭明心笑的很可愛，但是他的動作卻一點也跟那個笑容搭不上，鄭明心用一隻手把泳褲的褲頭拉得很低，林陽看著照片想著那傢伙到底在想什麼後又往下滑到最後一張照片，然後他突然覺得腦袋好像炸成了一片煙火。

照片裡的鄭明心背對著鏡子把褲子拉到一半露出半個白皙渾圓的屁股，他微微翹起臀部，沒拿著手機的手放在臀縫上像是在挑逗什麼，他看著男友大膽的姿勢覺得一片混亂，他一邊擔心著對方在公共場合拍這種照片，一邊又覺得對方這樣性感的不行。

默默的把照片存到手機裡後，他傳了訊息問鄭明心想幹什麼，然後難得的對方迅速地回了他，他看著聊天畫面中簡短的幾個字覺得自己好像硬了。

「誘惑我幹什麼，我等等要怎麼下車。」

林陽把頭埋進膝蓋，希望在抵達片場之前，他那燥熱的地方可以趕緊平靜下來。

#

結束了連續一週的拍攝，導演終於肯放自己兩天假，林陽走在深夜的馬路上想著是要先回家睡一覺，還是直接去鄭明心家裡給他一個驚喜時，口袋的手機響了。

「Tay......」

「是我，怎麼了？」聽到好久不見的小男友的聲音時，林陽心情愉悅地加快了腳步，他想著還是直接去鄭明心家時卻發現那頭遲遲沒有聲音。

「嗯......Tay......」

電話那頭傳來鄭明心的低喃，林陽突然有些慌張想對方是不是不舒服，他喚了幾聲鄭明心的名字，接著聽到話筒那頭傳來了年下男友黏膩的喊著自己名字的聲音，他突然覺得不對勁。

「New你怎麼了？」

「......Tay，你可不可以插進來......」

聽到這句話的林陽，突然覺得好像聽到什麼斷掉的聲音，他愣住了腳步開口，「......你現在在做什麼？」

然後他聽見了鄭明心喘了幾口氣後緩緩地開口，「想你進到我的身體裡。」

林陽突然覺得路上的車水馬龍、街頭的喧囂吵鬧好像都消失不見，他現在只能感知到話筒對面自己那迷人可愛又性感的男友喚著自己名字的聲音，他努力的深呼吸幾口氣好回過神，朝電話講了幾句後便掛斷了電話，接著他開始在這個道路上飛速的奔跑著。

「你等著，我馬上就回去。」

#

林陽一推開門便急躁的脫下鞋子，隨意地把背包丟在客廳後進到了臥室裡，就看見鄭明心全身赤裸大張著腿的誘人樣子，他看著鄭明心閉著眼撫慰自己性器的模樣瞬間覺得自己硬了，手一抬脫掉上衣上了床便要往前撲倒對方。

「你等一下。」

鄭明心緩緩地睜開了眼，抬起腳抵住了林陽然後朝對方露出一個壞心眼的笑容。

「你先解釋先前放了我三次鴿子的原因。」

林陽傻楞楞的看著鄭明心，對著這個問題措手不及，而他那個鬼點子一堆的男友也沒有為他的這個反應而做出回應，只是那隻抵住他身體的腳緩緩地往下移，到那個已經興奮的鼓起來的地方曖昧的摩擦。

林陽看著鄭明心緩緩地用手愛撫自己的陰莖，而那隻修長的腳踩著自己的性器的模樣，覺得腦袋快要爆炸了，他看著男友性感的模樣什麼都想不出來，他現在只想立刻把眼前的人撲倒，然後狠狠地做一番。

「對不起。」

「對不起什麼。」

鄭明心一邊說一邊加重了腳上的力道，他壞心眼的用力的頂了一下對方的性器，聽見林陽忍耐的悶哼後，更是心情愉悅的笑了起來。

「下次不會了。」

林陽委屈巴巴的看著鄭明心，臣服似的微微低下頭，一隻手討好的摸上那修長白皙的腳，然後輕輕地在腳背上印下一吻。

鄭明心因為這個舉動敏感的顫抖了一下，看見林陽那討好般的笑容下充滿慾望的眼神，覺得對方的燥熱不安也漸漸傳染到他身上，他抽回自己的腳擺回原本那個雙腿大開的姿勢。

「下次你再這樣，我會把你綁過來的。」

「知道了。」

鄭明心把自己剛才已經玩弄過的後穴微微扳開，對上林陽狂亂的視線後，他勾出了一個魅惑的笑容。

「那現在，幹我。」

#

「啊......用力點......」

鄭明心抓著床單放聲尖叫著，林陽扶著他的腰一下一下的撞擊著他的屁股，埋在他體內的陰莖一次一次的摩擦著他緊緻的內壁，林陽低下頭在他的背後烙下綿綿的細吻邊加重的往深處頂進去。

「舒服嗎。」

「舒服......那邊用力點......」

「你這磨人的小惡魔。」

朝男友敏感的地方進攻，一隻手扳過鄭明心的臉然後朝那個呻吟不斷的嘴吻了過去，他把舌頭探進對方溫暖的嘴裡，跟身下激烈的動作不同的溫柔地舔舐著，離開前他含住對方的舌頭狠狠地吸了一口，果不其然的引起鄭明心的呻吟，後穴也跟著絞緊了一下。

林陽舒服的發出一聲悶哼，然後他把頭埋在鄭明心的頸窩那綿延的輕吻著，一隻手往前摸到對方的陰莖隨著自己頂弄得速度套弄著，鄭明心舒服地擺著腰配合他的動作，嘴裡斷斷續續地喊著他的名字。

「要射了......Tay我要射了......」

「我也是，一起......」

林陽加快了抽插的速度，快到頂點時想起剛才沒有戴套準備拔出來時，就發現鄭明心一隻手往後伸抓住他的大腿，身體也往自己這便靠過來。

「射進來......射進來填滿我Tay。」

「......你真的是個小惡魔。」

林陽低下頭輕輕地咬在鄭明心的肩膀上，一下一下用力的頂到深處，接著他感覺到身下的人全身發顫著射了出來，埋在他體內的自己也跟著頂弄幾下後，全部射進了對方的身體裡。

「啊......好爽。」

「嗯......。」

鄭明心扭了扭屁股讓那人埋在體內的陰莖抽出來後，他翻過身抱住趴在自己身上的林陽，撒嬌地把頭埋在年上男友的頸窩裡，然後輕輕的笑出聲。

「總覺得好久沒看到你了。」

「抱歉。」

「沒關係我也不是真的生氣。」

鄭明心微微翻身讓兩個人呈現側躺的狀態，他把頭抬起來看著林陽的眼睛憐愛的在對方的眼角上親了親，「都有黑眼圈了。」

「我不累。」林陽往前湊了湊，輕輕的在對方的唇上舔了舔，然後露出了一個爽朗的笑容。

「下次想我就直接跟我說，你傳來那些照片真的讓我慾火難耐。」

鄭明心聽見他的話露出得意的笑容，然後他一個翻身把人壓在身下，握住了林陽還微微勃起的性器，曖昧的撫摸著。

「那再做一次吧。」

「樂意之至。」


End file.
